


Orange You Glad It's Not Vore?

by FightingDreamers14



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Miscommunication, Stuffing, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingDreamers14/pseuds/FightingDreamers14
Summary: Exorus gets into the habit of cooking for Arryos, but soon realizes he has has a thing for him extra stuffed. Arryos, however misjudges the situations and takes drastic measures to correct it. In the most damaging way possible.





	Orange You Glad It's Not Vore?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsScarlettRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScarlettRice/gifts).



> This is a late Christmas gift for my dear friend, MsScarlettRice who will probably be the only person who reads this tbh.  
> ヽ(　･∀･)ﾉArryos is my problem child and he needs help.

“This is amazing!”

“Thanks, it’s just out of a box.” 

“Still better than whatever I could make.” Arryos said while stuffing his face with more pasta.

Exorus just chuckled putting his dirty dishes in the sink. It wasn’t that hard to follow directions on a box, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Arryos that. After all, when he found out Arroys sustained himself with instant noodles, Exorus promptly offered to cook for him occasionally. However, that quickly blossomed into the familiar routine of Arroys coming over twice a week for an  _actual_  meal.

The cerulean troll hummed as he flicked on the faucet and waited patiently for the water to fill. Exorus dabbled in some soap, watching it bubble and rise to the top. He was still humming to himself when he heard Arryos’s chair squeak against the ground.

 “Dude, I’m stuffed.” Arryos yawned as he stretched his hands over his head.

“Hmm?” Exorus turned nonchalant, but his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Arryos’s belly poking from his shirt. Fantasies ran rampant through his mind and in all of them he wanted to lean down and rub Arryos’s middle. He would probably get flustered and make his cute squeaking noise if Exorus caressed the right spot.  

“Uh, Exorus, the sink?” Arryos interrupted.

Exorus shook his head and his fantasies along with it. He was about to ask Arroys to repeat what he said, but the splash of water against his socks answered his question.

“Huh- What the shit!” Exorus whipped around and slammed the faucet. But the damage was done and socks were soaked. He grumbled a curse, ripping a bundle of paper towels off and leaned down. As Exorus blotted at the water he heard Arryos snickering from above, before he too was crouched down with him.

“Need some help?” Arryos asked, cocking his head and offering a small infectious smile.

Instinctively, Exorus returned the smile. “That would be great babe.” Arryos always found a way to sway his emotions to feel good.

Both busied themselves with soaking up the water. Arryos was engrossed in his work, humming along to some song that sounded vaguely familiar. Probably an anime. Though, Exorus’s eyes peeked through his bangs, fixating on Arryos’s bent over form. 

Arryos on all fours was even better and gave Exorus quite a view. His belly hung low, slipping past his shirt and protruding shyly. It just begged to be touched and cherished by the right troll. And Exorus was that troll.

He decided in that moment that he would help Arryos with his diet situation in more ways than one. 

* * *

 

Exorus looked over the piles of food balanced on the tiny table with a critical eye. A big bowl of spaghetti took most of the space, surrounded by loafs of garlic bread and a pot of meaty marinara sauce. He also thought it would be a good idea to include a giant salad bowl of fresh veggies supplied by Ferula and stuffed chicken breast. It was more like a feast than a simple dinner he had prepared over the past months. Exorus might have gotten _too_ overzealous to sell this excuse to Arryos. His ears strained to determine if he was imagining the sound of the table legs creaking.

“Ah, I think I made too much.” Exorus murmured to himself. Arryos walked up behind, wrapping his arms around Exorus and kissed his neck.

“I thought it was easy to follow directions on a box?” Arryos joked as he pulled away and appraised the mountain of food settled on the tiny kitchen table. His mouth watered at the thought of diving into this spread. He wondered the occasion. 

“Must’ve got confused along the way.” Exorus shrugged.

“Well, it smells good. What is it?” Arroys learned in and wafting in the savory aroma.

“Spaghetti, garlic bread, some veggies, y’know the usual.” Exorus answered while picking up a plate and scooping some spaghetti. Arryos followed close behind.

“Sounds fancy.” Arryos said, snatching a plate from the counter. He hovered over the table, mentally mapping out the wisest path. What would fit on the plate and what would be the first thing he tried? He mauled over it until deciding the best course of action.

 Arryos shoveled a hearty helping of spaghetti on his plate along with marinara sauce. He also packed on a stuffed chicken breast and two garlic bread loafs as an after-thought.

Arroys continued piling on his food, unaware of Exorus prying gaze between himself and the plate. If Arryos did take notice, he would have seen the sly smile that Exorus tried to fight. He balanced the plate on his hand and nodded to himself at the satisfactory weight. Arryos took his place across from Exorus, carefully angling his plate on the table.

Exorus was mentally high-fiving himself for his cleverness. Let it be known that no one ever expected him to live up to his cunning cerulean nature. He picked at his food and instead found interest watching Arryos munch on his meal. It was adorable to watch Arryos slurped the spaghetti and catch any wayward noodles with the garlic bread. It was tactful and cute. The only shame was he couldn’t see if his effort reaped any results without being obvious.

Arryos looked up from his carnage and finally took notice that Exorus was staring at him. His grin was all lopsided and had that familiar dreamy look on his face whenever he was admiring something. Arryos’s face heated up, painfully aware how he was slurping his food like an undignified beast. Sauce was smothered over his mouth and he clutched the spaghetti- bread dumbly in his hand, forgoing the actual purpose of the food.      

“Whamp?” Arryos asked, forgetting that his mouth was filled with spaghetti and garlic bread. Exorus shook his head and laughed. Arryos blushed deeper and hurriedly swallowed before he spoke up.

“W-what are you staring at?” Arryos’s voice squeaked. He grimaced, hating how words came out of his mouth a pitch too high. _Play it cool. Play it cool Arryos._ The mess of a troll straightened up and gestured to himself with a striking sweep of his garlic bread hand.

“See something you like?” Arryos said in a joking manner. He hoped that his wisecracking was enough to snuff out the embarrassment burning within.

“Actually yes.”

Arryos froze, processing the information like a terms and agreement log. He subconsciously looked behind to see if another troll was hiding behind him.

“What?”

“You’re something I like.”

“Oh,” Arryos stopped functioning. His hand holding the bread fumbled and landed on his stomach. The gross feeling of marinara soaking into his shirt quickly got his brain to jumpstart again.

“Oh shit!” Arryos sprung out of his seat but managed to lean down and catch the bread before hitting the ground. Exorus jumped up as well and went straight for the napkins.

Arryos peered down assessing the shirt. There were still bits of spaghetti splotched on and the marinara had completely absorbed into the once white material.

“Geez, I’ll be right back.” Arryos muttered, trudging off to the bathroom as Exorus offered him a wad of napkins. He appreciated the offer, they were not going to help. Yet, Arryos took them anyway and proceeded to the bathroom.

Arryos shut the door behind him and threw off his jacket. Next came the tricky part of maneuvering his shirt off his shirt without making an even bigger mess. He sighed looking over the ruined garment. “Nice going, Arryos.”

Laying the shirt on the sink counter, he methodically began blotting the stain. It looked remarkably better, but there was no way his pride would allow him to wear it. Arryos groaned once more before tuning to leave when he caught his reflection.

Or at least what he hoped wasn’t himself staring back through the mirror. 

Arryos really hadn’t looked at himself in a while. Generally speaking, he never took much notice of his appearance unless it was the utmost importance. And why would he? Arryos was average height and sturdy…yet, he would admit, not in the traditional way. He wasn’t all toned muscle like Exorus. He was heavyset with the foundation built on softness.

His belly was  _squishy_  and  _tender_ , but underneath was muscle trained by years of intense Flarping. Yet, no results of that effort were brought surface level. The protective layer of fat was resilient and thwarted his attempts of ever burning it away. Then again, his diet wasn’t ideal at combating the fat. He ate whatever was available and plentiful. Which was usually junk. As a young wriggler, his lusus would bring him multiple dead things he would eat without complaint. But after he matured, he assumed Arryos would know how to fend for himself.

He was foolishly wrong.

His nights amounted to aimlessly eating to pass the time in between Flarping and watching anime before he met Exorus. The accumulation of the junk food manifested and his stomach took the brunt of his late day snacking. At some point he amended that his weight was just part of him.

Tentatively, he placed his hands on his chest, feeling how fleshly and soft he had become. Arryos turned in the mirror, watching with dismay as the pouch of fat managed to roll off the side of his pants. His hands dared to wander down to his abdomen and grasp at the malleable flesh. He grimaced when he was left with two fistfuls of flabby skin.  

His weight had always lingered in the back of his mind, but he did nothing because there was no one chastising him to lose it. But after meeting Exorus, he slowly began feeling self-conscious. Soon the uncertainty wormed its way into his brain to amply his flaws. He knew there was a problem with his weight, yet there he was, constantly gorging himself in front of Exorus.

Arryos snapped his eyes shut and curled in on himself. Looking at his reflection now, was jarring and embarrassing. His nails dug into his skin, leaving angry teal marks. This wasn’t the body he wanted to present Exorus for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, all the sneaky peeks and lingering glimpses Exorus thought Arryos didn’t notice made sense. He was assessing the damage.  Somehow that hurt more than Exorus just being straightforward and telling him he thought. That Arryos was…an embarrassment.

Arryos felt his insides twist into knots as dread suffocated his lungs. He didn’t realize he was crying until diluted teal began running down his cheeks.

“Fuck.” Arryos released his stomach from his grip to furiously wipe away the tears. He was getting more pathetic as the minutes passed, revealing even more disparities. Arryos hardened as he slapped himself across the face. His cheek stung but the pain brought him back. Crying wasn’t going to change anything. But action could.

Arryos grabbed his jacket and zipped up as far as it could go. He bent down to roll up the tee-shirt, throwing it in the trash. Arryos checked his appearance in the mirror for a few moments before realizing this was as good as it was going to get. For now.

 Arryos walked back to the kitchen with practice confidence. Exorus was hunched over the table flipping through his phone.

“Oh, hey babe. Did you get the sauce out?”

“Nah, it was a lost cause. I’m just gonna have to wear my jacket I guess.” Arryos said casually. He sat back down, narrowing his eyes at his forgotten meal. Exorus didn’t notice.

“Or you could go shirtless?” Exorus suggested happily, as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

Arryos grabbed at his jacket in defense. Laughing dismissively at Exorus claim. “Ha-ha, calm yourself Ex.”

Exorus shrugged, finding more interest in Arryos and his relationship with his plate. Arryos looked back at him with an attentive expression. He waited a few beats before he prompted the question.

“Did you want more?” Exorus pointed at the food. But Arryos shook his head  with an apologetic smile wavering on his lips.

“No, I think I’m good for now.” Arroys murmured.

He had lost his appetite. 

* * *

 

Exorus was pulling out the casserole when he heard the familiar melodious knock echoing through his hive. He brightened up, quickly maneuvering the dish on the stove and rushing over to open the door. His brows arched at Arryos unusual attire, wrapped up in a heavy coat and scarf.  Not typical savanna wear.

“Arryos? Why are you all bundled up?” He opened the door wider, allowing Arryos passage to his humble hive. Once Arryos walked in, Exorus lingered by the door for a few moments, feeling for a change in weather. It felt like any other desert night, chilly but not for whatever Arryos was sporting.

“What? Is it a crime to be cold?” Arryos quipped as he shed his coat to revel another coat, albeit lighter. He draped it over a chair and turned back to the confused gaze of Exorus.

“I guess not, but it’s pretty nice out right now. I thought you would be sweating in that thing.” Exorus said, shutting the door behind them.

“Well, temperatures to you ‘cold-blooded’ trolls are different to us.” Arryos waved his hand dismissively like it explained everything.

Exorus shrugged neither confirming or denying his claim. The troll meandered back in the kitchen to check on the casserole. Surprisingly, Arryos did not follow. Instead he made a bee line for the living room and plopped on the floor rummaging through his DVD collection.

He was a little offended but passed it off as Arryos’s enthusiasm for movie nights. Exorus spooned himself a sample piece and tasted it. It was light and crispy, cooked to perfection. The casserole was damn good, not to toot his own horn.

“I hope you’re willing to try something new, because I think I totally rocked this recipe. Socks may be knocked off.” Exorus called out for Arryos. He waited for the faithful footfalls but nothing happened. If anything, an awkward silence hung in the air. Exorus leaned by the doorway, spotting Arryos still shuffling through the DVDs. Maybe he didn’t hear him?

“Uh, dinner’s ready babe.” Exorus jabbed his thumb behind him, gesturing to the food awaiting them. Arryos ceased roaming through the DVDs and didn’t move.    

Arryos cursed under his breath, knowing he could obliviously ignore him for so long. He could feel Exorus gaze pierce through his heart and ground him. If he didn’t say something now Exorus would make himself known. Slowly, he broke away from the DVD collection and composed himself. Flashing a sheepish grin, he turned to face Exorus with all his forged poise.

“Sorry, I was busy choosing a movie that will change your life.” Arroys proclaimed. He pushed himself off the ground and ambled into the kitchen

“That’s fine, I sure whatever you chose will be mind-blowing worthy.” Exorus said while digging into the thick dish.

“So, what did you make?” Arryos asked informally. He hovered over Exorus, watching him plate an exceptional large piece casserole.

“Casserole,” Exorus offered the plate to Arryos. “Here you go.”

“Oh wow.” Arryos voice strained. He loved Exorus to bits, but he couldn’t understand why he gave him the most outrageous portions. His face must have given something away because Exorus quickly looked at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Arryos said too quickly. Exorus raised a brow and Arryos weighed his options. Tell him the truth or a half-truth? Arryos sighed hoping it would help him out later. “You always give me the biggest pieces. I’m only one troll, Ex.”

“Oh, sorry.” Exorus murmured, blushing slightly. Was he found out? Should he come clean right now?

“No, don’t be. Just ease up on the portions.” Arryos laughed. He kissed Exorus’s cheek, while his hands worked the plate out of Exorus’s grip.

Arryos sat at the table, his mind sputtering a thousand curses. He looked at the casserole and felt his stomach turn into knots. It was so heartbreaking that it smelled so delicious.

Exorus approached, startling Arryos into the present. Reflexively he stabbed a spoon into the dish and shoved it in his mouth. He savored the taste, thoughtfully chewing before he swallowed. His stomach recoiled at first but soon it sparked his hunger.

With all the restraint possible, Arryos ate like a civilized troll. He ignored the temptation to tear into the food and devour it. Instead he was mindful of Exorus sitting in front of him and was decent for his sake.

Although, with each passing bite Arryos could feel himself bloating. The food weighing him down. The thought made his stomach sour, accompanying by an oncoming nausea. But Arryos braved through it.

_“Only a little longer.”_

* * *

 

Arryos tried to resist the warm feeling of food settling in his stomach. The nausea had thankfully passed but now he was left with the tempting likelihood of peacefully passing out like Exorus.

Well, to Exorus’s credit, he had managed to sit through forty-five minutes of movie before conking out. But that was the desired effect Arryos had hoped for when he picked the most boring movie out of his collection. Gradually, he untangled himself from Exorus’s lengthy limbs and eased off the couch as quiet as possible. Arryos tensed, reflexively clamping his mouth shut, should any traitorous sound escape his lips. Exorus shifted in his sleep, but remained peacefully snoozing.

Arryos struggled to contain a relived sigh. Instead he quietly stalked to the bathroom, expertly avoiding the creeks and groans of the floorboards. Once there Arryos shut the door behind himself, locking it. He shucked off his jacket and shivered without his only protection from the cold, but he ignored it and turned on the faucet. Solemnly he dragged himself to the toilet, sinking in front of it.

Arryos stared at the toilet as the nausea crept back into his senses. The faucet was running loudly, hopefully blocking out any stray noise that made it past the door. He shuddered before he even brought the fingers to his lips. It was unnerving how his body fell into position, unprompted. With great reluctance, he leaned over and slowly brought two fingers to his mouth.

 _“One, two- three!”_ Arryos shoved his fingers down his throat and gagged.

 Immediately, he grabbed the toilet rim the second his fingers were forced out. Arryos’s head dipped low as he noisily emptied the contents of his stomach. The agitated convulsing sent jolts of pain burning in his throat while his stomach tried to expel his meal. He gripped the rim harder, shuddering helplessly as he gasped in-between bouts of dry heaving.

A brief reprieve had his churning stomach settled enough for Arryos to drag his head up for some much-needed air. He groaned, slinking onto the cool floor in a heap and curling into the fetal position for a few moments. If he got too relaxed then he would never finish.

“Alright,” Arryos croaked, wiping at the sweat gathered above his brow. With extreme effort he crawled back into position. His flushed face and throbbing throat didn’t help the whirling feeling of queasiness nestled in his stomach. “Round two.”

Arryos’s body swayed with the waves of nausea flooding his senses. His face felt aflame and the nagging sensation of his mouth salivating roiled his stomach. He didn’t even need to stick his fingers down his throat.

 Arryos lurched in time with his stomach, hugging the toilet as horrible spasms wracked through his body. Each heave sent him doubling over and retching in the toilet miserably. Tears streamed down his face while he body forced out the last bit of bile from his stomach. Arryos lingered over the toilet, waiting for his stomach to settle. A few sullen moments passed and he flushed before allowing himself to crumple to the floor.

Bathroom tiles were becoming his best friend. It cooled his clammy and sweaty skin nicely. He just laid there, letting his body relax and recovery before the nasty after taste soured the mood.

Arryos rolled over on his stomach _,_ eyeing the sink still jutting out water. Painstakingly, he crawled to the sink and hefted himself up. He washed his mouth out and as an added precaution he down a couple breath mints and took a swig of the open mouth wash.

Feeling refreshed, Arryos glanced himself in the mirror and began the process of fixing up. He smoothed his hair back, double checked his breath and wiped away any missed tears.

“Alright, back into the fray.” Arryos muttered to his reflection, weakly shooting himself finger guns.

He shut the faucet off and then went to the door, all the while he was wracking his brain for an excuse to tell Exorus when suddenly he was face to face with said troll. Standing inches away from the door. _Shit_.

* * *

 

Exorus woke up to a sudden noise before it faded into the distance.

“What was that?” Exorus strained his ears, trying to pinpoint the sound but all he could hear was the rushing water of the bathroom sink. Realization and reassurance calmed him when he realized Arryos had come over. It must have been him in the bathroom.

 Exorus settled back in the couch, nearly drifting off but the noise broke through his haze again. It sounded liked pained sobs…Arryos’s pained sobs.

He leaped from the couch, running to the source, but stopped just outside the door. His fist was poised in the air, ready to break it down but realized it wasn’t crying. Exorus stood uncomfortably by the bathroom while he listened to his boyfriend throw up.

 _“Was Arryos sick? Did I give him food poisoning?!”_ Exorus couldn’t fathom how it was possible. He followed that recipe to the note, plus he didn’t feel sick either. The only explanation was- he didn’t know. Exorus took a step back, unsure of the appropriate course of action. Before he knew it, Arryos was in front of him. _Shit._

* * *

 

Mortified didn’t even scratch the surface of the turbulent emotions that punched Arryos in the fucking face. He remained frozen to the ground. What to do? What to do? He fumbled  with that question until the fear that his window of opportunity would pass gave him the motivation to move. Arryos approached Exorus, gingerly placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Exorus- hey what’s wrong?”

“Arryos…what’s going on? Are you alright?” Exorus asked, his gaze was intense and focused entirely on Arryos who continued being oblivious.

“I-I, nothing is wrong.” Arryos argued back lamely. His hands slid from Exorus’s shoulder but the cerulean troll grabbed them, prompting Arryos to look up.

“Babe? Arryos, look at me.” Exorus pleaded. Arryos wasn’t acting right. This whole thing didn’t seem right. “Are you okay? I heard you puking in there?”

“I-I’m fine.” Arryos blushed. He had hoped Exorus didn’t hear him, but of course his luck was shit. Out of all the times Exorus was inattentive, this was the one time he noticed.

“Was it me? The food I mean?” Exorus asked naïvely.

“No, it isn’t your fault!” Arryos shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I haven’t been feeling well. It wasn’t something you did.” He mumbled the last part.

“For how long?”

“What?” Arryos asked too quickly.

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Exorus repeated. He tried to track back if he noticed any symptoms days prior but damn, he couldn’t remember anything significant.

“It’s been awhile. But it’s nothing to worry about though.” Arryos shrugged and wiggled his hands free from Exorus. But the taller troll pulled at his hand, dragging him along to the kitchen before Arryos could protest.

“No, it’s not.” Exorus rebuked. They turned the corner and entered the kitchen. “I’ll make you some soup to help.”

“No!” Arryos felt panic grab hold of his body. Instinctively he snatched his hand back, with such force he found himself colliding against the wall. When his heart settled he looked up to see Exorus’s confused and hurt expression. He quickly bounded over to Exorus, sputtering out apologies as he wrung his hands together anxiously.

 “I-I mean, I’ll just make myself sick if I eat something. Don’t go to all the trouble like you did earlier.” Arryos blathered carelessly before he realized what slipped passed his lips. He shifted nervously on his feet, hoping he didn’t look too deep into his words.   

 _“Don’t go to all the trouble like you did earlier? Make myself sick again?”_ Exorus frowned. Arryos wasn’t making a lick of sense, then again, Arryos was the king of subtext. Exorus could count on his hands how many times Arryos conveyed what he really meant through cherry picked words and subtle hints instead of flat out saying things. It was one of his quirks that always left him baffled but he had learned to pick up his clues here and there.

Exorus replayed Arryos’s words over and over in his head, trying to discover what Arryos was implying. That is, until a wayward thought just stumbled out of his mouth.

“Were you making yourself sick on purpose?” Exorus asked, unsure of why he was even asking a ridiculous question. Yet, Arryos refused to look at him, his lips set in a grim line. Some unpleased feeling gnawed at his chest the longer Arryos remained silent.

“I need to go.” Arryos said, brushing off the whole thing.

“What?” Exorus blocked the doorway with his body in a desperate attempt to keep him in the hive. “Why won’t you answer the question?”

“Just _drop_ it.” Arryos snarled, baring his teeth.

Exorus subconsciously moved from the door in total shock. What the hell had gotten into him? He never bared his teeth like that, unless he was seriously thinking about fighting. He took a submissive stance, hands over his head as he cautiously walked over to him. Daringly, he cupped Arryos face in what he hoped was a calming manner.

“Arryos?”

Arryos looked at Exorus and then at himself before he shook his head as if waking up from a haze. He blanched realizing what he just did. What he was going to do. “Can- can we just forget about this? Or better yet, I’ll just go…” Arryos quickly tried to cover his blunder.  

“Arryos, you can tell me anything. Just please I’m losing my mind here trying to figure out what’s wrong. And don’t bullshit me and say otherwise. This isn’t you.”

Arryos was quiet for a long time before he sighed, utterly defeated. “You’ll flip out or something.” He gently pulled Exorus’s hands from his face in favor of crossing his arms own arms.

“You don’t know that, I’m a reasonable guy.” Exorus joked, hoping he could coax the truth out of his troubled boyfriend. It seemed to work as Arryos cracked a small sad smile at him.

“I am doing- the thing.” Arryos confessed. “The making myself sick…thing.”

“What? Why?!” Exorus did a double take.

Arryos didn’t answer.

“When was the last time you ate an actual meal, and not made yourself sick afterwards?” Exorus tried to ask calmly, but worry and panic made its way into his tone.

“It’s been awhile…” Arryos trailed off.

“How long awhile?” He dared to ask.

“A few weeks?”

Exorus face was unreadable. This had been going on for weeks? And he didn’t notice? His boyfriend was fucking starving himself and he didn’t know? The weight of that knowledge dragged him to the ground. Arryos followed, his mouth moving but all the words were jumbled together. Exorus looked up, comprehension a lost concept on him. All he could think about was his negligence. The “why” was the biggest question that burned on his tongue.  

“Exorus talk to-”

He stood up and somehow persuaded Arryos to sit on a chair he pulled out for him. He could feel Arryos’s eyes watching him as he rummaged through the pantry.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making soup for you.” He explained like he asked why there was two moons. Exorus continued his pillage before he found what he wanted. “Found it.”

“Ex, I said I don’t need it. You’ll just waste it.” Arryos mutter, crossing his arms.

Exorus ignored him and turned the stove on and poured the can into a pot. He only turned around when he heard Arryos leave his seat. “Arryos c’mon.” He begged, watching Arryos pull on his coat.

“I just can’t right now.” 

“Why? You need food to function.” Exorus asked maddened by his boyfriend’s madness. There was a simple solution to the problem and Arryos was having none of it.

“Not until I get better.” Arryos mumbled.

“Better at what?”

“I don’t want to embarrass you!” Arryos shouted. The words seemed to have echoed through the hive. Silencing Exorus for several moments before he blurted out a response.

“Wha- what are you talking about?!” Exorus’s mind was reeling from what he just said. Embarrassed? Why would he be embarrassed of him? 

“Oh, don’t tell me you aren’t you embarrassed to be around me? A literal lump at your side.” Arryos buried his head into his hands as his shoulders began to shake.

            Exorus.EXE has stopped working. 

Arryos broke away from hands and pointed an accusing finger at Exorus. “See! You can’t even admit it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about? I’m not embarrassed by you.” Exorus said to the stubborn troll. 

“ Y-you do too!” Arryos choked back tears, trembling with the force of his despair. He hunched over like he was trying to envelope his whole being as he wrapped his arms around himself. Exorus felt his heart clench. “I’m just repulsive.” He slid down the wall, dipping his head between his knees.

“Whoa, whoa whoa!” Exorus said as he kneeled next to Arryos. “You have the absolute wrong idea. I’m not repulsed by you. It’s the complete opposite.” With the outmost care, he touched Arryos’s arm, temping him to glance up. How could he every think he was repulsive? Why would that even cross his mind?

“Arryos, I love you just the way you are. But, this isn’t you babe. You don’t need to starve yourself to...impress me.” Exorus murmured to Arryos, while rubbing comforting circles on his leg. Arryos’s gaze turned back to his knees, but he shyly laid his hand above Exorus’s. Both stayed by like for a while, confined in the moment. Exorus thought he lulled Arryos to a more reassuring state, but watched Arryos face fall before he suddenly rose to his feet. 

“I’m just going to go home.” Arryos sighed, wiping away the tears. “Just- I’ll talk to you later when we both have had some rest.”

“Arryos.” He called out to Arryos who was making his speedy retreat.

“Exorus just sto-” The words died on Arryos’s mouth. He shook his head and tried to talk again but it suddenly felt like his mind was drifting away, leaving him behind. Harmless proposals whispered to him, offering Arryos guidance.

_Stay. You don’t need to leave. Stay and sit for a while. Come back._

Arryos tried to shrug off the suggestions but his body reciprocated. His steps felt out of sync with the previous mindset to leave as he walked back to his seat. He managed to wrestle enough sense to look at Exorus, who wore a guilty expression.  

Arryos would have gasped in shock and outrage if he could. He tried to shift through his mind and find the will to disobey, but Exorus slipped too many suggestions in his mind to weed through. He fought with all his will power against the intruding commands. He tried to fight back but he was too exhausted mentally and physically.

_Pull up a chair. Yes, that’s it. Now sit down and try not to move. It will all be fine. Don’t worry about it, just keep sitting. Please just sit there._

“E-Ex-orus!” Arryos stuttered from his stupor.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Exorus was struggling with Arryos constantly fighting for control. He pushed himself to the limit, at full force he eclipsed Arryos’s mind and he was left complacent.  

“Sleep.” Exorus requested.

Arryos swayed, feeling himself getting sleepy. He tried to shake it but he couldn’t resist as his body was already complying. He slumped against the table in defeat.   

Exorus staggered, gripping the counter to stay upright. He gingerly brought his hand to his temples, trying to relieve the pounding headache. With a heavy sigh he turned back to the slumbering Arryos. The sleep would probably last for about an hour or less.

He leaned down and really examined his boyfriend, finding dark bags under Arryos eyes. His cheeks seemed less full and he felt colder. He silently apologized as he lifted up Arryos baggy sweat shirt that was his only protection against prying eyes.

He grimaced at what he saw.

Arryos had lost weight but not in a healthy way. The usually comfort and softness was replaced with hollowness. His body fat looked diminished and writhed, making him look smaller. Yet, the most striking discovery was his dipped in waist, showcasing his stomach that had that had begun sinking in the middle, depraved of nutrients. Luckily, there was enough fat containing his body that his skeleton wasn’t protruding from his skin. But it was still frightening to see him so fragile.

 Guilt ate away at his heart and left him feeling useless. He was upset he didn’t notice till now. Upset he could have prevented it sooner. Upset Arryos felt he needed to change himself for him.

He pushed him up onto his feet, brushing Arryos’s bangs back before he left to check on the soup.

* * *

 

Arryos jerked awake to the smell of food wafting in the air. He looked up to see Exorus offering him a bowl of the what he assumed was soup. The smell was as double edge sword, the aroma was inviting but his stomach reflexively recoiled.

“Here.” Exorus offered him the bowl expectantly.

Arroys looked at the bowl and then at Exorus. “Did you mind control me?” He asked, slightly out of annoyance and the other to distract himself from the onset nausea.

Exorus’s shoulders wilted in shame. “I’m sorry.” Exorus sighed, looking down at the ground. He shook his head and little to reassure himself before he looked back at Arryos, determination flashing through his eyes. “But, you need to eat, I can’t stress that enough.”

Arryos broke his gaze and pushed the bowl away from himself, staring at anything that wasn’t his boyfriend. He heard Exorus heave a heavy sigh, but remained persistent.

 “Arryos c’mon.” Exorus placed the bowl on the ground and held Arryos’s hands. “I don’t know where you got the wild idea to do this, but I don’t agree with you. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love and care about you. And if you need time to get shit figured out that’s fine. But, please eat, not just for me, but for yourself.” He would beg if he had to, go to the ends of the planet if he could convince him to do this one thing.

Arryos slowly turned his gaze back at Exorus, tears spilling down his face. He made a fleeting gesture to the bowl resting on the ground. Exorus scooped up the bow and placed it in Arryos’s hands, watching eagerly.

Arryos brought the bowl to his lips, sipping without pause. He swallowed, shuddering as the hot drink burned his already sore throat. His body almost rejected it at first, but soothing broth of the soup settled his stomach.

Tears dripped into the soup and his shoulders shook as he took another sip. Exorus sat beside him, resting his arm over his quaking ones. They continued sitting like that until the soup was gone and Arryos confessed that was exhausted. Both shuffled around, finding their comfortable spots on the couch before leaving the stress of the night behind.

* * *

 

After much debate and squabbling between matesprits. Arryos had become a temporary resident at Exorus’s hive for the remainder of his “recovery” period. The thing about Arryos’s metabolism was that he could put on weight easily but keeping it consistent was a bitch. They both worked on setting up a steady diet so he wouldn’t revert back into old habits. 

Currently, Arryos lounged on the bed, flipping through an archaic form of reading material call manga. He had no idea what it was but it was the pre-format for anime, so he had to have it. Thank goodness for “pen pal” from across the way.

He was near the end of a chapter when he heard Exorus walk through the door with some delicious smell wafting in after him.

“Hey.” Exorus said slyly, holding something behind his back. 

“Hey Ex.” Arryos asked suspiciously. He folded the page he was on the placed the book down. His complete attention granted to Exorus who slinked to the bed, hands still hiding something good.

“What’s behind your back there, Ex?” Arryos cheerily played along. 

“Oh, you know,” Exorus passed off. “Just a delicious late-night snack.” Exorus swing his arm around and displayed a tray of something he had never seen before. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in a thin layer of meat and smelt divine. 

“Isn’t that cheating?” Arryos tried to scold Exorus, but couldn’t stop the mischievous smile on his face. It did look appetizing. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Exorus shrugged. He sat in the bed and held the tray out to Arryos. 

“Thanks, I was starting to get hungry. What is it?” Arryos picked one up and examined it thoughtfully. It did look like a bitch to set up. 

“Shrimp wrapped in bacon.” Exorus said, a little pride shining through his voice. 

“That sounds tedious.” Arroys said, popping it in his mouth. He sighed on how good it was. 

“Why do you think I was gone for so long?” Exorus joked. It did take longer than he expected.

“This is so good. Did you want some?” He asked grabbing two more from the tray. 

“Nah, I ate as I went.” Exorus waved his casually like it was no big deal. 

“You expect me to eat all this?” Arryos scoffed playful, but nervously eyed the plate.

“Only if you want, not that I would stop you if you did eat all of it.” Exorus said lighthearted. He didn’t even realize what he was implying before it was too late. 

“Um.” Arryos blushed.

“I’m sorry, that came out wrong.” Exorus mumbled, scratching his head sheepishly. 

Both fell quiet as the awkward silence filled the air before Arryos spoke up. 

“So, you like that- with me all “stuffed” I guess?”

“I-I guess.” Exorus fumbled with his tongue. His eyes drifted downwards so Arryos couldn’t see the dark cerulean blush. 

More silence filled the room. Exorus was making a strategic plan of spouting off another apology and then excusing himself when Arryos took more shrimp. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah...” Arryos trailed off. Yet he looked back at Exorus with a sly smile toting at his lips. “But what if I want to?”

“Wha- I mean, are you into that too?” Exorus asked for the sake of being skeptical. He didn’t want to seem too eager.

“I’ve wondered...” Arryos shrugged nonchalant as he fiddled with the sheets.

“Really?” Exorus rested his hand on Arryos shoulders. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes. I am, but are you? I mean- you like me like this?” He gestured to himself. 

Exorus shook his head vigorously.  “Yes. I’m addicted to every part of you no matter what size.” 

Arryos laughed. “You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“I’m not! If anything, you look very cute and hot just the way you are. But there’s something hot about seeing you so stuffed. It drives me crazy babe.” Exorus blabbered, spilling all his hidden kinks to a blushing Arryos. 

“Ah.” Arryos coughed. He realized that they both wanted the same thing. “I would like it too...” Arryos swallowed loudly.

“You do?”

“I thought about it sometimes...I wanted to know what it would feel like full and the stuffed with your bulge.” Arroys face was flushed teal as he forced out the words. 

“Oh, fuck babe.” Exorus shuddered at the thought. If only he had known earlier. 

Arryos turned away. “But then I thought you wouldn’t want to because I was huge a-and gross you could do so much better than me and-”

Exorus cut him off with a kiss. “No, you have never been so wrong in your life.”

“You want to with me like this?” Arryos asked again, needing the reassurance. 

“Only if it’s alright with you.” Exorus nodded. 

“Okay let’s do this.” Arroys said determined, albeit a little shaken up. Nervous and excitement mingled together creating a strange high. 

Exorus hand on his knees brought him down though. He looked deep into Exorus’s eyes, searching for any window of doubt. 

“Are you sure, I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Exorus cut in serious. 

“I’m sure.” Arryos murmured. “If it gets too much I’ll tell you.”

“You sure, you’re sure?”

Arryos took the shrimp and ravaged it. A moan slipping passed his lips as he savored the taste. His mouth watering for more. Arryos glanced to his side and smirked, aware that Exorus’s was observing him thoroughly. He wasn’t the only one who was hungry. 

Arryos brought the next one to his lips, running his tongue along the length of the shrimp. Exorus’s grip dented the tray as he watched Arryos swirl his tongue around the tip, before slowly stuffing it in his mouth.

He made an obscene show of licking each finger clean of juices. Exorus offered the tray again and Arryos took another, repeating the same steps.

Arryos didn’t realize most of the tray was gone until his stomach grumbled in protest. He peered down, finally noticing how big his belly had bloated. 

“I’m so full.” Arryos huffed, pulling stubbornly at his shirt that was now riding up. In that moment of vulnerability, Exorus struck at the exposed stretch of skin. 

“You feel stuffed babe.” Exorus said as he nuzzled Arryos’s belly, full and deliciously plump. His nails gently scratched against the surface, raising goosebumps. 

“Ah,” Arryos head tipped back and gripped the pillows. “E-Ex, oh fuck.” All blood flow proceeded downward, urging his bulge to unfurl, slick and heavy. He shuddered as the familiar ache started to simmer. 

“Are you sure you can’t take more?”

“Stop feeding me and give me your bulge then.” Arryos panted in between breaths. 

Exorus’s eyes lit up. The tray slipped from his hands and clattered to the ground.

“Babe- fuck yeah I will.” Exorus beamed, all teeth and fangs. He wrestled with his yoga pants. Arryos quickly followed suit while Exorus was chucking the first layer of his clothes on the floor. 

Arryos skillfully worked his shirt over his horns and slid his sweat pants off in one go. He sighed as his bulge slid from its confinement and touched the cool air. 

Exorus gently pushing Arryos back on the pillows and maneuvered his way in between his legs. Despite the chill mood, Exorus’s bulge was already strained, twitching against his thigh. He reached down and trailed his finger along Arryos’s bulge.

“You’re so slick right now.” Exorus pointed out casually as he stroked him. He failed at suppressing his shudder as the ache crept in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a spring. With extreme curiosity, he pushed down on Arryos’s taught belly and watched the reaction.

Arryos arched as if shocked, writhing and gasping under Exorus. His abdominal muscles quivered as the heavy meal shifted against the force of Exorus’s hands. 

“Stop teasing and get on with it!”

Exorus happily obliged. He took hold of his bulge, angling it next to Arryos’s nook, but stalled. The taller troll glanced down, searching for permission. Arryos looked up and understood Exorus’s hesitation. 

Arryos reached out with impatient fingers, dragging Exorus’s down to his level. The cerulean troll followed without any resistance, meeting Arryos’s sloppy kiss. 

Tongues and teeth mashed together as they kissed like it was their last chance. Arryos took the opportunity to slip one hand off Exorus’s shoulder and creep along his side unnoticed. The hand dipped downwards to his bulge, sparking a reaction from Exorus. Arryos grinned as the kiss was broken by his boyfriend’s gasp. 

“Please Ex. I’m fine just do it.” He begged. All barriers were down and left unguarded. He needed this, they both needed this. 

Exorus nodded, resolve flashing through his faces while he nudged Arryos hand away. He readjusted and took ahold of his bulge before plunging in. Exorus could only grunt through clenched teeth as he shakily fed himself in the constricting warmth.  

It had been so long since they were intimate and their union was almost too blissful. Exorus bit his lips to stop himself from coming too soon. But Arryos shifted under him, trying to encourage him to move.

“B-babe not yet.” Exorus hissed. His hands held Arryos’s waist in place causing Arryos to whine, muttering curses under his breath. Exorus couldn’t blame him, but he just needed the urge to pass. 

Moments or centuries passed before he felt himself cool down enough. All the while he could feel Arryos’s impatience steadily transfer to him. He apologized, leaning down and caressing Arryos’s belly. 

Trolls were supposed to be hard and cold, yet Arryos was soft and warm. It was in that defiance that made it even hotter. Who could resist this temptation and not be obsessed. Certainly not this troll.

His hands roamed over the soft chub lovingly, kneading into the soft flesh. Exorus pulled half way out before he snapped his hips forward with a low grunt. 

“How can you be this hot? How could I be this lucky?” His rhythm was slow and deliberate, driving Arryos to insanity.

“Ex!” Arryos huffed. He felt each rut of Exorus’s hips punch the breath out of him. He blindly reached behind himself, resuming his grip on the pillows that kept him anchored. 

“You’re amazing, you feel so damn amazing.” Exorus spilled more praise as he approached his limit. He hiked Arryos’s legs over his waist, increasing his pace and fucking harder. “I wish you could see that.” Exorus panted.

“Ex- fuck!” Arryos couldn’t form any words to challenge Exorus while he fucked him senseless. But maybe that was the point. His grip on the pillows fumbled and his anchor was lost. He was completely at the mercy of Exorus. 

“I’m so close.” Arroyo’s whined, bucking against Exorus, but lost rhythm when Exorus squeezed his stomach. There was pain, yet an unmistakable pleasure from the hands squeezing him and his meal shifting in protest. The sensations clashed together, increasing the growing need to spill over.

A sudden thought ran through his mind. 

“Ex, pull out.” Arryos slowed his ministrations and placed his hands on Exorus’s chest. 

Exorus stopped mid-thrust and glanced down, immediately on alert. “Wha- are you alright? Did I do something? Do you wanna stop?” Exorus rambled, just as Arryos reached up and yanked on his horn. 

“ _Exorus.”_ Arryos hissed.

Exorus knew that tone and obediently slipped out in one fluid movement. Arryos gasped from under him and rolled on his stomach. He couldn’t distinguish if Arryos’s manner caused him to shiver out of arousal or fear. Either way his bugle squirmed uselessly on his thigh, twitching to be back inside. He shook his head and leaned down to check on Arryos.

“Are you alright?” 

Arryos couldn’t find the words to answer. He lied on the bed trying desperately to catch his breath and allow the need for release to pass. Once the tremors passed he managed to heft himself on all fours, biting back a low moan. Arryos could already feel the difference. The shift in gravity made his belly hang low and rub across his bulge. All he needed was Exorus to catch on. 

“Oh, I see.” Exorus smiled, kneeling behind Arryos. He angled himself again before plunging into the prepared and clenching heat.

Arryos cried out, bowing his head and made a desperate grab for the sheets. Exorus pushed himself flush against Arryos. His hands kneading into his belly a little tougher than normal. 

“S-So close.” Arroys tore at the sheets, grinding back to meet Exorus’s deep thrusts. “So- right there!” Exorus squeezed harder, trapping the pressure downwards. The ache seared in belly, spurring on his imamate release. 

Arryos groaned, feeling Exorus nearly pull all the way out. But hissed when Exorus yanked him backward, leaving angry teal streaks across his stomach. The pain was replaced with euphoria as Exorus thrust once more, shoving more of himself inside and pushed Arryos over the edge. 

“F-fuck!” Arryos ripped the sheets as waves of pleasure struck him, washing over his senses. His bulge pulsed, spurting on his stomach and dripping on the sheets. He legs wobbled as Exorus fucked him through the aftershocks, not far behind from his own finish.

“Shit, Babe-” Exorus wrapped his arms around Arroys, fucking hard and deep. Each rut met with Arryos clenching against his bulge in just the right way. Exorus grunts, his body shuddering with the force of his release. He held on tighter when Arryos shook beneath him as cerulean flooded through his bulge and into him.

They collapsed to their side still conjoined.  Both panting hard, trying to catch their breath. 

“Ex, fuck...” Arryos slurred, wiggling his hips to alleviate the oversensitive walls.

Exorus leaned down, peppering Arryos’s shoulder and neck in kisses. He chuckled when Arryos fussed, muttering about how sweaty they must’ve have been. He just laughed and pulled him closer.

“Ex? Exorus you’re suffocating me.” Arryos complained. He tried and failed to keep himself from being lulled in Exorus’s embrace. 

Exorus just lingered in the moment. It had been so long and he didn’t want to waste this moment. His hands roamed over Arryos, squeezing and caressing everything in his reach. Soon his bulge was twitching again, with Arryos’s senseless gasps and moans inspiring a response.  

Lazily he began rolling his hips to relieve the smoldering ache still gathered in his gut. He nestled his head against Arryos’s shoulder and wound his arms around his waist.

His rhythm was slow and deliberate, but the pace quickened with each sloppy flick of his hips. He heard Arryos gasp at a particular hard thrust, his sensitive walls involuntary clenching. Exorus’s bulge throbbed, cushioned between such warm and constricting walls only fueled him to chase another finish.

Exorus gripped Arryos tighter as he slurred his name. He thrust in one last time before he stilled, grunting into Arryos shoulder. More thick release rushed through and poured into Arryos.

Exorus was breathless, overworked and oversensitive. Gently he withdrew from Arryos, triggering a rush of cerulean staining the bed.

He sluggishly flipped over and tangled his limbs with Arryos. But Arryos complained and ended up twisting through all the limbs until he was comfortably, yet awkwardly nestled in the crook of Exorus’s shoulder.

“You’re insatiable.” Arryos grumbled, but snuggled closer.

Exorus snorted. “I’m insatiable? I’m pretty sure your recovery time is thirty seconds.”

“It is not!” Arryos squeaked.

“Isn’t that your full bulge on stomach?” Exorus boasted. His hand snaked down between their stomachs and stroked Arryos.

“Ah-!” Arryos gasped, head tipping back, his bulge twitched to life. Rather than follow the growing urge to grind against his hand, he smacked Exorus hand away.

“Okay, okay I get it!” Arryos muttered, ignoring Exorus cheeky smirk. They resituated themselves and presumed cuddling in a quiet afterglow. Yet Arryos couldn’t let the silence sit for long.

“Are you satisfied?” Arryos said out of the blue.

“Pretty satisfied.” Exorus confirmed.

Arryos made a face and sighed. “No, I’m mean the whole thing “stuffing” thing we just did. Was it alright?” He asked quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Exorus lifted Arryos chin up. “Even better than what I imagined.”

“I try.” Arryos joked and kissed Exorus. His hands slid through Exorus’s long hair therapeutically.  “Hey there’s been something that’s been on my mind.”

“What is it?”

“Did you always give me bigger portions to stuff me up?” Arryos asked offhandedly.

Exorus paused, suddenly finding interest with the top of Arryos head.

 “...Maybe?” Exorus smiled sheepishly at Arryos, who chose the exact moment to throw a pillow at his vulnerable face. Luckily it missed all three horns.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see through you. I only have myself to blame.” Arroys griped.

“I won’t do that again.” Exorus promised.

“You can make it up to me.” Arryos cooed, cupping Exorus’s face.

“How?”

“Go getting us some towels to clean ourselves off. Laying in this is gross.” Arryos gestured to the whole bed.

“I think it’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah, pretty disgusting.” Arryos said deadpanned. Exorus propped himself up and straddled Arryos, enjoying the bewildered look on his face. He leaned down near his belly, slowly licking slick from his naval to chest. Arryos jumped, shocked how lewd Exorus could be.

 “Ahh! Shoosh! Go get the towels, you sticky monster.” Arryos shoved him off the bed, satisfied when he heard a loud thud.

Exorus laughed from his spot in the ground.

“Anything for you babe.”


End file.
